Super Smash League: The Dermikon Invasion
by DarkKnights
Summary: When Earth is attacked by a ruthless alien force known as the Dermikons, it's up to the Smash Bros, Marvel DC & many other heroes to stop this invasion. Contains O.C's from me, Yoshi 2.1 & Spawnzilla014. Rated T!
1. Prologue

_**Hello guys, here is a new story, this time, with a lot of crossovers, from the SSB, Marvel, DC Comics, Mortal Kombat, a lot of others & even Raizo from my great friend Spawnzilla014! This story will also contain my O.C's especially the Burke Brothers & a new protagonist that I will introduce in the next chap, & some appearances from Redback & some dinosaurs from A T. rex's Journey with from me, Yoshi 2.1 & Spawnzilla014. Anyway, this story will contain a new villain of mine, an alien simply named "Omnimous", a half-alive, half-dead alien who wishes to eradicate the population of Earth & take over it with his alien life forms & sends in his greatest commanders while he develops a gigantic robotic suit of his own. With both, heroes & villains outmatched, they are forced to join forces in order to stop this devastating alliance. Note: Rated T for fantasy violence, blood, gore & some swearing. Anyway, Spawn, this one's for you! Anyway, here I go!  
**_

* * *

_Prologue_

Planet Zecrect is now a terrifyingly destroyed & miserable barren wasteland completely filled with death & torture. Every life form was extinct. Where once was a beautiful landscape, wonderful creatures, amazing flora & a magnificent nature was now something that was but nothing. The cause of this was not either natural o was caused by evolution. All that was caused by an evil race of aliens; The Dermikons. The Dermikons were once a race of ruthless aliens whose home planet was destroyed by a meteor. Ever since looking for a planet, They had discovered Zecrect & quickly, with an iron fist, destroyed everything that stood on the island, with their vast technology. If that wasn't enough, they decided to create their own headquarters based there. In a huge building, a near-dead figure, with badly bruised injuries & extreme damage to the inside body was seen hyperventilating for fresh air. He was being treated by Dermikon doctors.

"When will the body be complete?", the near dead figure asked. One of the doctors asked "It will be finished in about 6 months. You must wait for the time, Master Omnimous". Omnimous then grew outraged & then furiously shouted "Shut your god damned mouth up! All I want is for that robotic body must be complete in time!". Another doctor then replied "I'm sorry, Master, but even if we do make the work much quicker, it would still be completed in about 6 months. You must wait for that time, please Master". Omnimous then took a deep breath before giving in another question. But suddenly, he started coughing fresh, red blood & was growing weaker. He then asked very weakly "If it would be made in ab..ou...t 6 months, then could there be another device that could ke..ke.. mm..eeee a..li..vve?"The doctors then noticed that Omnimous was at a very critical condition. But however, one of the doctors then answered "Well, there is a liquid containment chamber that you would have to stay for 6 months until the creation of your robotic body, but however, you won't be able to do anything, including talk for that extended period of time. but however, you would have a voice machine attached to the exterior of the chamber. That is the only way you could talk & transmit your thoughts & speeches to your race. I'm sorry Master Omnimous, but still, you're gonna have to stay there for 6 months. Will you take the challenge?". Omnimous then grew hesitant to answer, but then, the next thing he said surprised the doctors. He said, yet more weaker than before "Deal. I'l taa..kke the cha...aa..llen...ge. By tho...ssee 6 mon..ths, the project should be com...ple...te. Do you und...ers...tand th...at?". One of the doctors then answered "Deal, by the time, you wake up in your six month slumber, your robotic body project would be entirely 100% complete". Immediately, the doctors then took him to a huge laboratory & there, stood what appeared to be a gigantic figure. This wasn't an ordinary figure. This figure as it seemed actually had the same height as the Burj Khalifa! It's length was also long, as long as a huge battleship. There, when Omnimous appeared, there was a figure approaching him with high anticipation.

Omnimous, supported by a wheelchair then encountered the figure & the figure then answered "Well, nice to see you, master". Omnimous then replied "Good to see yo...u, co..mma.. ..ee.r". This commander is actually one of the most powerful Dermikon generals in the army. In actuality, he was the most powerful & was the second in command of the army, next to Omnimous himself. This Dermikon wore grey & black armor with armored shoes & leggings to protect the legs & had iron hardened gloves & gauntlets that stretched towards his shoulders for the arms. He wore a black cloak with a hood & had two twin lance-sabers on his back. Under the hood, however, he had a terrifying alien appearance. He had red skin with grey markings & had numerous sharp teeth on his mouth. He also had giant metal piercings on his face & was very scary indeed. The general then approached The Master & then gave him a serious stare before carrying him to a giant, liquid filled chamber right next to the robotic body. The Master was then suddenly grabbed by what appeared to be a giant arm, but he didn't react with fear, he was just being carried into the liquid, undisturbed. "Sleep well, Master Omnimous", said the genera. Goo..ooo..od lu..ck to yo..ou too", Omnimous replied back. Then suddenly, an opening to the chamber suddenly opened & then in a flash, dropped Omnimous to the glass chamber! However, Omnimous didn't react with fear & was then there, completely limp. Sooner thereafter, a strange mask-like object suddenly attached to Omnimous to the mouth. The general watched everything with great anticipation, until the computer suddenly opened up & then began to talk. Thank you general. This chamber is absolutely refreshing. I can now wait for six months with comfort without having to move & keep coughing up blood from my half-dead body", said the computer in the voice of Omnimous. The general then watched with shock, but then replied back "Good thing that machine can transfer your thoughts & allow you to talk through that mask. I think I should get a reward for that". Ominous then asked him "Do me a favor. While I will rest until my body is complete, you on the other hand, will try to find another planet to take & conquer. Do this & together, we will be unstoppable!". "Understood Master. Every life on a new planet will soon be destroyed as we get there. I will not fail you. Never!", the General answered, before he left the laboratory to the main headquarters. "Soon enough, I will gain unstoppable power. None will usurp me, not even a hero or a mere villain!", Omnimous muttered loudly in a computer voice.

Soon enough, The general then stood at a base, with other Dermikons watching a normal, blue planet. "This planet is called Earth. It is dominated by what appears to be a species called Homo sapiens. But soon enough, we will destroy them & every single life form", said a Dermikon agent. Good, now let's head out to this pathetic planet. Load up Omnimous's chamber & robotic armor to one of the great battleships. C'mon troops, call the other 10 commanders to get there. By then, Earth will stand no match against us. MOVE OUT!", the General ordered. Soon enough, every single troop had gathered up to numerous battleships & by a few hours, there was no Dermikon on Planet Zecrect. By this time, The General then approached Omnimous chamber. "Master, every order is complete, by then, we will reach Earth in a few days", said the General. "Good work Largon. Soon enough, there will be nothing to oppose me in time!", Omnimous muttered out loud in a digital voice from his mask.

* * *

**Whoa, pretty good right. Man, what would happen to Earth? Would it be destroyed? Anyway, the future will tell us. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, thank you for reading my story & be sure to look forward. Anyway, keep it up you guys :)!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's my first chapter! This will introduce my new O.C as he gets to own a apartment room with an unexpected guest. Spawnzilla014, this one is Especially for YOU! Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

In the morning of Chicago, Illinois, a motorcycle was running through the streets in high speed. Eventually, the bike reaches a small store at a block. A person then exits the bike, takes off his helmet & reveals himself as a young 18 year old male teen with jet black hair & shining blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with red & blue markings on it & wore blue pants & black shoes. He also wore two green wristbands & was quite good looking. He then entered the store. There, he decided to buy what he wanted. He picked up 4 cans of Coca-Cola, some Twix & Mars bars & some other food for his own. He then approached a shopkeeper & then showed them the items. "Is this how much you want kid?", asked the shopkeeper. "Well, maybe yeah, since i'm heading out to an apartment to live", answered the teen. The shopkeeper then checked the prices & then said "Alright, these should cost like $19.50. Care to buy them or just drop them & leave the place". The teen then answered "I'll take them all" before he gave him the money he asked. The shopkeeper then gave him the items & then thanked him "Hey kid, good luck on your life". The teen then answered back "Thanks & you have a good life too. Good luck". The teen then left the shop & then hoped on to his motorcycle. He then drove towards the crowded city until he made his way to a medium sized apartment building. "Well, this is where my new life starts", said the teen s he picked up his gear & items & then entered the building.

Immediately after entering the apartment, the teen asked the owner of the building. "How can I help you, boy?", asked the owner. "I'm actually here for my room apartment. I think it's on the fourth floor & I think my room is 405", the teen answered. The owner then gave him a key before answering "Well, welcome to my apartment! We would like to give you a tour. Would you like to?". The teen hesitated, but then gave in his answer "Well, no, not really. I was only here for my room apartment to live. Oh & have a nice day". The owner then smiled before saying "You're welcome & have a nice day in the apartment". The teen then entered one of the elevators, showing that it has 10 floors. The teen pressed the 4 button, when the elevator door closed & suddenly started moving up. Upon reaching, the elevator door opened up, revealing a hallway. The teen then approached a door near the elevator door that had a nameplate saying "Room 405". The teen then inserted the keyhole with his key & then tilted his wrist, forcing the key to move right. Eventually, the lock was opened & the door was unlocked. The teen wasted no time opening the door & finally entered his room.

Upon entering, the teen found a man facing him with a soft glare. "Hey there, new boy", the man replied. "Yeah, well hello. Nice to meet you", the teen replied back. This man was actually Japanese-American & wore blue pants, black boots, a white sleeved shirt & had pure black hair. The teen then raised his hand to give a handshake for the man before introducing himself "Pleased to meet you. The name's Trevor, Trevor Johnson, & i'm from Staten Island, New York City. I just happened to go have a stay in Chicago. Didn't expect to live with you, huh. Anyway, what's your name, blud?". The man then introduced himself "My name is Raizo. I'm a citizen of Chicago & also, i'm a member & good friend of a league of heroic fighters known as the Super Smash League. We fight to protect". Trevor was a bit surprised, but then answered "Well, i'm a hero too. You should at least count me in the list. I've also fought & defeated some evil forces". Raizo was surprised to see he was now living with a hero. "Well, Trevor huh. I think you might be some kind of a badass hero. But, my superhero identity is one horrifying anti-hero. Call him Spawn. & one more thing; Don't make em ANGRY!", Raizo smirked. Trevor however walked up towards a cupboard & held a black & white picture of Raizo & a very beautiful woman besides him. "Uh, who is this woman you are with", Trevor asked. Raizo was a bit shocked, but decided to tell. "That's... my wife Lily. Well, to be honest, my life before was a complete misery", said Raizo with some emotion. Trevor was a bit surprised, but then decided to speak out "So, what happened to you?". Raizo then told him his past.

"Well, I was a Japanese American whose mother died a month after I was born. I was adopted by my American Foster parents, but they didn't even give a damn shit about me. Instead of taking care of me, I was sent to an orphanage, where everybody shunned me to no end. At least when I was 18, I managed to get my way out of the Orphanage & then I trained to become a soldier at World War II", Raizo explained with bitter emotion. Trevor was completely shocked at what Raizo said, but was very confused when he said World War II. "Wait, shouldn't you be about 70-90 or something?", Trevor asked. Raizo gave in a deep breath, but then continued explaining "During my days when I was training to become a qualified soldier, I met this woman. She was so kind, sweet & beautiful & she cared for & loved me more than anyone ever did for me. Eventually, I was found by this man named Mr. Adams. He wanted me to join this organization known as The Trust. But unknowingly to me, that was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life. They sent me on a mission to kill Adolf Hitler, but instead of letting me continue the mission, they betrayed me & sent me to the Gulags to be abused & tortured to no end until I tried to escape & they shot me down. At first thought, I though I was alive when I landed at New Jersey, but to my sheer horror, I was at Hell!", Raizo sobbed as he started to remember his memories of him together with Lily. Trevor was way beyond shocked. "Oh my god! So you really are a lonely man. I'm so sorry for you man", Trevor replied. Raizo wept with bitter emotion as he started remembering Mr. Adams betraying him & himself being shot & killed, but then continued to explain everything. I then met this demonic figure everybody knows as Nightmare & then I made a deal to become immortal so that I could see Lily one last time. Nightmare did it & then I head out to Chicago to find Lily, but when I did & tried to surprise kiss her, she instantly became frightened & ran off, thinking off me as a monster. At first, I was confused, but when I saw myself at the mirror, I was shocked at what Nightmare had done to me. He turned me into a zombie, A FUCKING ZOMBIE!", Raizo sobbed heavily as he punched the wall with his bare hands, whereas Trevor just stood there, completely eye-widened at what Raizo just said, but he wanted to know more about his past. "Tell me more. Tell me more about your story NOW!", Trevor demanded. Raizo then continued to talk "I then got mad at Nightmare & even tried to attack him, but he overwhelmed me & transformed me into a horrifying creature which Nightmare calls a Hellspawn, with another one named the Tormentor to look after me. Nightmare sent me out to kill Mr. Adams, his followers & destroy everything associated & related to The Trust. Eventually, I did & Nightmare used me as an assassin. But then, a man named Al Simmons helped me to learn more about being a Hellspawn & eventually, after gaining a few friends, I managed to break free & finally kill the Tormentor & Nightmare. I then left to become a hero everybody needs & eventually, I found this creature named Yoshi who encouraged me into joining the Smash League. I've been a valuable member ever since", Raizo explained as he started to calm down, controlling his tears in the process. Trevor, having finally heard of the story then decided to cheer up Raizo by giving him a cold drink. "Hey dude, chill out. You have to forget about the past. Just like I did when my parents died & I lost my brother in a car crash. So, would you like some Coke?", asked Trevor before throwing a Coca-Cola can directly into Raizo's hand which he grabbed swiftly before opening the can with his bare hands "Thanks, kid", said Raizo, giving him a thumbs up to Trevor.

Trevor felt a bit tired & decided to go lie down on the bed, arms stretched. However, Raizo then received a message, delivered to Trevor. "Hey Trevor, someone has sent a message to you, you should check it out", asked Raizo. Trevor then took the mail from him & replied "Thanks", before opening it. Trevor then started reading the message. It said:

* * *

_To Trevor Johnson._  
_  
__We have heard you save the world numerous times, without us knowing. As a result, we have planned with you joining our rooster of the Super Smash League, a league of the world's greatest fighters from different universes & galaxies fighting to protect everything from Evil Forces. With your courage, bravery, strength & your famous popularity, We have decided to let you join. If you want to join, come to the Smash Mansion at 9.00 A.M tomorrow. There, you will be introduced along with many other great fighters to the other, older ones. We will proudly be seeing you 9.00 A.M tonight._

_Sincerely, Host of the Smash Tournament & Creator of the Super Smash League_

_Master R. Hand_

* * *

Trevor was eye-widened when he read the message, he was now going to join a legion of heroes tomorrow. "Hey Raizo, guess what, I'm gonna be in your league tomorrow morning. I'm excited to go to the Smash Mansion & meet up with other famous people", Trevor smirked. "Well kid, congratulations on getting to the rooster. We've got a lot of guys waiting there for you. Just get ready for tomorrow okay", said Raizo. "I'm way beyond ready, i'm just gonna wait for it", Trevor replied back. Trevor then took a Coca-Cola can & opened it before starting to drink. Eventually after drinking, he just laid down on the bed & just went to sleep. "Well, at least he's a bit sleepy", Raizo retorted.

* * *

**So Trevor finally meets Raizo in the next chapter. Anyway, there is going to be lots of O.C's coming up in the next chapter. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story after reading it. Anyway, thanks & good luck :)!**


End file.
